


Good Times

by HitenNoRurouni



Category: Suicide Kings (Marvel), Team Red (Marvel)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitenNoRurouni/pseuds/HitenNoRurouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots about the Suicide Kings in a college AU!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Simple prologue explaining what everyone's about. Hope you all like it.

Peter had finally moved into the house with his fellow college students and best freinds. He smiled at Wade, who was carrying the last box up and pretending it was just such a strain on him. Peter laughed and Frank just plucked it out of the blonde's hands.

"Good God, Wilson. Grow some upper body strength." the taller man said, getting up the stairs and putting it in his room.

"Well, we can't all be Adonis-like paragons like you, officer Castle." he said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Frank just responded with a middle finger and walked downstairs. Peter chuckled and followed after. Matt emerged from the kitchen with sandwiches, and Frank kissed his temple, taking one and thanking his boyfreind.

"You all moved in now, Peter?" Matt asked, holding out one of the sandwiches and Peter took one off the tray.

"Yep. That was the last box. Thanks, by the way, guys." Peter said, and was greeted with a nod from Frank and a kiss on the cheek from Wade.

"Any time, baby. And now that you're living with us, you can make sure that you make it up to me." Wade said, stealing a sandwich and groping Peter's backside a little. The brunette squeaked a little, turning a light shade of pink. Matt sighed.

"Ugh. Keep it in your pants Wilson."

"Hey! He's mine! I can fondle him all I want! Besides, it's not like you can see me doing it. I could have my hands on his cock right now, and you'd never know."

"You grabbed his butt." Matt said, and Peter turned even darker red. He was a little surprised Matt was _that_ familiar to his reactions to Wade's inappropriate behavior. Frank snorted a laugh and Wade flipped him off.

__________________________________________________________

The house officially belonged to Frank Castle, the oldest of the four of them. He had graduated a year ago with a degree in criminology, and was a local police officer. Wade made no shortage of jokes in the first few weeks, most of them consisting of him snorting and making pig noises or calling him 'officer Castle'. This usually ended with him in a headlock or being punched in the gut.

Matt Murdock's name was also on the lease after two years of dating Frank and a year of living together. He was a second year law student, aspiring lawyer, and den mother to the four of them. He'd been blinded in a freak accident when he was young, but he was barely encumbered by it and it was hardly ever a problem.

Wade Wilson was the third resident and a second year culinary student. Frank and Matt made him cook almost every meal in lieu of paying rent. The wisecracking and smartassery were welcomed and while he could be annoying, he was fun enough that they didn't murder him in his sleep.

Now here came Peter Parker, the first year science major and Wade's boyfreind. Matt and Frank had graciously allowed him to fill the other bedroom that was in the house they bought, as he lived too far away to stay with his aunt, and couldn't afford a place of his own.

This would be more than interesting.


	2. Once Every Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys say goodbye to the ones they've lost.

This time of year was never easy on anyone, but the group had decided to make the collective pilgrimages today. Get it over with before winter rolled in. So Matt insisted they at least dress up a little, and they piled into Frank’s van (the junker that Wade had tried countless times to spray paint ‘Free Candy’ onto the side), and set off for the collective locations.

            Wade’s was first, since his was surprisingly the closest. Peter asked him why he didn’t do this more often if the cemetery was only a few yards away.

            “Would you? I mean… I don’t like coming here _now_ , dude.” He said, his voice surprisingly heavy and sad for Wade.  Peter rubbed his shoulder a bit while he put the flowers on his mom’s grave. They didn’t visit his dad. Wade told them he was a bastard and he’d sooner dance on his grave than put flowers on it.  He smiled a little at her grave though, and told her that he was doing well, and he hoped she was happy and comfortable wherever she was now. The blonde misted up a little, and Peter gave him a kiss to soothe him a little. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and Peter rubbed his back a little.

            Matt went next. This was hard, since he’d never _seen_ his father’s headstone, so Frank had to find the groundskeeper and ask where they buried Jack Murdock. He didn’t look the least bit surprised someone was looking for that particular grave and pointed them in the right direction.

            “You think somebody else was here?” Matt asked his friends, a bit confused by this himself.

            “He was kind of a big deal, Mattie.” Frank said, shrugging, “A fan maybe?”

            “No, he was so old when he died, I don’t know if anyone ever even remembered him.”

            “He was at Madison Square for the Heavyweight when he died!” Wade said, gesturing even though he knew Matt couldn’t see it.

            “Yeah. Jack ‘The Devil’ Murdock was a champ, Matt.” Peter added. Matt couldn’t hide the smile and twinge of pride that rose up. He was. He’d always been a champ.

            Sure enough, there were flowers on the grave when they got there. Not many, but a few. Matt laughed a little. He was happy he was somebody else’s hero too.

            The redhead got emotional too, but Frank just buried his boyfriend’s head in his chest so he could sob. Matt had been so close to his father that even this was hard for him still.

            Then came Peter, who need more comfort en route then actually at the site. It was like he was steeling himself to actually see his mom, dad, and uncle Ben. Matt helped him out, Wade offering kisses and love in the back of the van (which Frank said remained above the waist or arms would be broken), and eventually they made their way to the cemetery. Peter spent the most amount of time there, actually recapping the year and talking about his new roommates and how they had taken fantastic care of him. Wade told his uncle that he was protecting Peter, and keeping him out of trouble, Matt saying he was helping him stay on track in school, and Frank telling them he had to keep protecting him from Wilson’s bullshit.

            Peter hugged all of them, and thanked them again.

            Frank was, naturally, last. Only his dad was buried, and Frank wasn’t shedding any tears for Mario. Then again, it wasn’t like he shed a lot of tears anyway. He simply laid down the flowers and opted to leave. Matt insisted he say something, and Frank just said;

            “What’s the point? He can’t hear me anymore.”


End file.
